Nightly Nightmares of Poison Valley
by Dr. Lizard Bugg
Summary: After the leaving The Fearsome Five, life couldn't be better for Liquidator and Bushroot. Life is great, but what happens when a mysterious character shows up and haunting Bushroot's dreams? What does he want, and what will The Liquidator be able to help?


"Nightly Nightmares of Poison Valley"

*Ok, I don't actually _know_ if Liquidator or Bushroot can sleep. But I do hope you all enjoy my story^^*

WARNING: MAY CONTAIN CONFUSION, HORROR AND UNUSUAL LACKS OF CONFIDENCE ( JK!)  
>_<p>

'Twisting and turning unable to sleep,

Do the voices ever stop?

My thoughts speak louder the more I resist,

And they're driving me insane,

Do they ever go?

Insiiiiide

I'm a danger to myself,

Insiiiiide

I'm a prisoner in my own hell!'

My own heeeeellll...

The late evening stars shown lucisiously over St. Canard; no cloud was upon in the dark. It expressed twinkling stars with beautiful sightings and a peaceful evening for thoses on there way home. In the outskirts of St. Canard, a large greenhouse owned by Reginald Bushroot or Bushroot. Once a botanist, but after a experiment gone wrong, do to the fact of trying to solve world hunger with feeding out of photosynensis. The process went miscalculated and Bushroot ended up as a mutant plant-duck.

After the rejection out of everyone, he decided enough was enough and joined with "The Fearsome Five" and becoming a villain. Years of being fooled and manipulated into getting rejected over and over, Bushroot almost was at the end. But then... he met HIM.

A ex-salesmen who once ran a water-bottle factory. A crime worth paid when he put poison into his rivals water supplies so others could buy his company. But thanks to Darkwing Duck for trapping him during his scam and accidently caused the canine to fall into the intoxicated liquid. Due to the chemicals and the transessions of blood, he was renewed into "The Liquidator". Commiting crimes and using others for his own greed.

But not too Bushroot.

No. Ever since Bushy has known Liquidator, he never treated him into fraudulence. Most of the Fearsome Five don't treat him like a freak or... a monster. No. Liquidator was much different and surprisingly respectful to him and his greenhouse. When he came over he sometimes would watch his plants when he go out and get some supplies. He would return and find the canine playing with Spike; Bushroots pet flytrap and sidekick.

For not to long, Liquidator asked the mutant-duck out for a crime way, but later on he intended to seduce him with his water. Kissing and twirling, it felt so good. Bushroot never had felt so appreciated or loved before. The way he was touched by Liquidators hands or when he-! Uh... Nevermind!

Months went by and everything was perfect. Negaduck was no longer there boss due to a 'accident' that happened from The Fearsome Five and caused the evil-mallard life sentence in prison. Quackerjack and Megavolt have confinded a romantic relationship for each other, now becoming 'lovers' like him and Licky. Nothing was new to Bushy though. He carried on with his experiments in the greenhouse, robbing a building or two, but he would mostly stay home with his children.

Liquidator had decided to move in with the shy botanist since where he lived was a sewer. Negaduck wasn't there to keep an eye on them or tell them what to do beyond destroying St. Canard. Bushroot was happy Licky moved in, but it got annoying when he would complain about going out or doing some crimes with him. He told and told Licky that he was busy with his experiments and to do something else. They fight once in awhile yet would make up with Liquidators 100% liquid-love.

Yup. It was paradise. Until these nightmares came... Bushroot wasn't one to dream or get nightmares. He barely slept at all. Which was another thing he and Liquidator would argue about.

The nightmares Bushroot had were absolutely vile! It would be his greenhouse burning down, hearing his childrens dreaded cries and wails for help. And Bushroot would just stand there! He would try to move, but he fined that Liquidator was holding him back. Whispering horrid secrets about himself and calling him names. Soon waking up from suffering in the dream of pure hell.

Liquidator would wake him sometimes and hold his trembling flower, telling him it was all a dream and that it was over. He would hold him till Bushroot would fall back asleep, watching him in-case he have to wake the green-mutant back up again. Most nights Liquidator slept from all the screaming that wake him up. Bushroot felt bad and told the ex-salesman he didn't have to stay awake and not get any sleep. But the liquid-canine disagreed.

'Cosumers agree that there favorite customer is going to get a price-guaranteed of nightmare-free nights from The Liquidator! Who will not rest till he knows his love is safe and sound of nightmares once and for all!'

But sadly Liquidator's jargon was wrong. For weeks the nightmares continued and still no sign of it annihilating.

Bushroot tried sleeping pills; made it worse. He tried getting drunk; got such a big migraine he couldn't even _go_ to sleep. Everything was a diaster! Why were these dreams coming? What were they trying to tell him?

"Reggie, you need to _try_ too sleep." Liquidator's voice brought Bushroot back to life.

Regretfully it was midnight and Bushroot was afraid to go to sleep. He was up working on a project in his lab, the radio was on playing 'RipRap at midnight'. A station Bushroot really liked with his favorite rap bands.

*Who knew Bushy here liked rap ^^*

Liquidator frowned as Bushroot turned back to work. Switching the radio off, he extended a arm around Bushroot's small torso, lifting him up over his liquid-shoulder. Suprisingly the botantist didn't argue or fight back. Instead he swung his vine-arms and let Liquidator do his task.

Bushroot sighed. "Licky... I'm not tired," he murmured.

"I'm sorry, Reg. But we gotta get some sleep." Liquidator groaned as he felt a yawn come up.

Situating themselves against a lab table, Liquidator gently placed his flower on his liquid-lap. Coaxing him forward to rest against his watery chest, stroking up and down the delicate skin, he smirked at Reggie's relaxing sigh.

"Thats right, Reg. Just relax and try to sleep," he whispered.

Bushroot murmured something in response, but Licky got nothing out of it. Within moments he felt the soft breathing from Bushroot's chest. Sometimes he wondered if Reggie needed to breath or not.

_Oh well. I'll ask him later_. Closing his liquid eyes, he gave one last yawn and found himself into darkness.

Smog suffered into Bushroot's lungs. He couldn't see anything as he stumbled forward. Reaching out his hands for any surpport through the abyss, a depressing vision came to mind. A long trail of dead plants and blood became in front, it trailed dead bodies of every living thing that every crossed to be born onto the world. Some people Reggie knew were in the pile along with his family...

It was horrid. The smell stung Bushroot's senses causing him to gag uncontrollably. If he had a stomach he'd be throwing up guts and organs. It stunk of dead meat and manure. He covered his nose up as best as he could, but the smell was stuck in his brain.

"Licky," he whimpered. Hoping that the canine would hear his cry for help.

A piercing cry emerged from the fog, Bushroot's heart stopped. He swished his head around to see any sign of life. Squinting his vision harder, he concentrated against the darkness, trying to figure what was gonna happen next...

Bushroot felt tears forming from the lack of impatience and fright. "What do you want?" He screamed.

No reply.

"All I wanna do is sleep! Thats all!"

No sound...

"Please... Just let me sleep..." Bushroot sniffled. Ignoring his conscience of 'Nows not the time to cry' motto.

This was worser than his other dreams! Nobody was around! No plants! No voices! No Liquidator!

Nothing...

He fell to his knee's in dismay. "I wish I was never born..."

"Ahhh... That's music to my earsss."

The snake-like voice trembled down Bushroot's spine. Wiping around a tall Lynx dressed in ragged clothes, scars tore his fur into spikey snarls. A mechanical tail peeked under the gray clothing, looking sharp to the touch as it glittered gothly from the darkness. Shuffling forward blood-stained talons clawed the ground, making a small screeching sound.

"You don't understand I suppossse," he spoke. Grinning a demon-like grin that showed a row of yellow-sharp teeth. He licked between them like they were candy, blood trailed down his sharp chin. The creature took no notice as he bite more to reveal. This made Reggie look away.

"Wha-What are you?" Bushroot whimpered.

The Lynx snorted. "I'm what you call 'imaginary' or 'fictional'."

Bushroot stared in confusion. '_What does he mean_? _Am I dead_?'

He looked about cautiously. "Oh, Licky..." He whispered.

"You KNOW Bud?" The Lynx's ears pricked up, closing himself to the duck-mutant.

Bushroot stiffened. "Yes... why?" He asked, scooting backwards in fear.

"He was my brother-in-law," his dark eyes turned even darker. "That little mutt did this to me! He got all the glory while I had to DIE and become nothing!" The Lynx spat furiously. Whipping his mechanical tail around like he was getting attacked.

The botanist cowered under his thin-arms, he couldn't believe what he just heard. His liquid-partner had a brother? And a cat side, too?

_Licky never told me this_. _Is this...cat lying?_

He struggled up, facing the hissing feline. "L-Look here, you! I don't know what your talking about and I don't know why your here!" Bushroot inhaled. "But whatever it is your wrong about Liquidator!"

"What's wrong about me?"

Bushroot blinked, quizzly. The darkness and lynx were gone, he could see the dawn sun coming up through his greenhouse. He took in every warmth of the sun along with Liquidator's familiar liquid oasis. He felt more relief when he recognized the rest of his greenhouse and the whispering of his children.

"Thank, summer." Bushroot sighed.

Liquidator scooted closer. "You alright?" He asked, examining Bushroot gently.

Bushroot smiled. "I'm fine," he assured. "Just... had another nightmare." His face turned to horror as the memory replayed in his head, hot tears streamed out.

It's ok." Liquidator cooed, wiping away extending tears. "Your awake and if you wanna talk about it, then I'll be ready." Cocking his head to meet Bushroot's teary gaze. "K?"

The duck-mutant relaxed into Liquidator's warm water. Feeling safe in his arms, with the one he loved. "Ok... Thank you, Licky." he murmured.

The ex-salesman chuckled. "No prob, Reggie."

"Fuck! I almost had him!" The lynx growled, clawing through the icy-ground. He forced his fur to lie back as he continued to pace back and forth, plotting for his next plan.

"Well, if you weren't freaking out as usual, he wouldn't have gotten away!" Hissed a voice.

The lynx whipped around. "Shut up, Gery! I know what I'm doing!" Stomping back into the darkness, his growls echoeing.

A small mouse dressed in a hoodie and over-sized shorts, that was supported by a strand of string. His ears were black and the rest of him was elephant-gray. Violet eyes struck past the dark and were uniquely beautiful, along with long claws that tour the clothing.

The small rodent shook his head, displeasingly. That stupid feline needed to control that temper of his if he wanted to get this plan to work.

He sighed. "I just hope that plant knows what's coming."  
>_<p>

*Woah! Another chapter finished :) I hoped you liked it and I apologize for the confusion your all facing. I love to be mysterious ;D Wu-hahahaha! Evilness! Lol ^^

But who _is _this cat stranger?What does he want with our favorite plant? Is he _really_ Liquidator's half-brother? And if so, how? Find out in next chapter!*


End file.
